


Hold on to you

by Loar



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, But no one stay dead, Character Death, Drowning, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Supergirl 2x19, Takes place in the "Alex" episode, ish, it's a happy ending, soulmate AU with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loar/pseuds/Loar
Summary: "They were there, finally. Alex was near and they were rushing to find her. The clock was still ticking."Or,Soulmate AU taking place at the end of 2x19 "Alex"





	Hold on to you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for soulmate au and there isn't enough for sanvers so this is my contribution. 
> 
> After 3x05 I think we needed something like that, so this is why the editing was a bit rushed. I apologize for any mistake.

They were there, finally. Alex was near and they were rushing to find her. The clock was still ticking.

Maggie faltered. Pain was blooming in her chest and after a few seconds became so overwhelming that she fell on her knees and let out heartbreaking cry. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her ribcage and she couldn't breath. She couldn't stop the tears from flooding her cheeks.

Supergirl immediately turned around and blue eyes automatically searched for injuries. "Maggie! What's wrong?"

"My chest... Hurt..."

The hero lifted the cop's shirt and gasped when she saw the eerily blue mark, that couldn't be mistaken for a bruise, expending from her heart over the left side of her ribcage. Kara have been on Earth long enough to know what that meant; Maggie's soulmate was dead.

Her thoughts jumped to her sister. Did that mean...? Before she had time to unravel, Maggie gripped her forearms with her strong, calloused hand. "Alex... Go. Find her. Please..."

Supergirl rose on her feet and reluctantly left her sister's sobbing girlfriend behind her. Alex's time was up. But the Danvers sisters always fought to the last second. Alex would never give up, so Kara wouldn't either.

When she finally found her, floating limply in the overflowing tank, eyes closed and deathly pale, she almost did. Her knees almost buckled under the weight of grief assaulting her. But she refused to accept this was the end. It wasn't over yet. So she powered through the haze of her chaotic emotions and ran straight to the tank with a gust of super-speed and punched the glass. It broke easily and water came rushing through the hole, as did her Alex's limp body.

Kara moved her sister away from her glass prison to a somewhat dry spot.

Maggie stumbled into the room and froze at the sight. She screamed her girlfriend's name while she ran toward the Danvers girls, and crawled the last few feet when her legs gave out.

Her hands immediately reached out, looking for a sign of life, a pulse, anything. Alex's chest was still and her skin cold to the touch.

Only years of training and sheer grit allowed her to keep an apparence of calm and to be collected enough to jump in action. After maneuvering Alex's body from Kara's arms to the flat concrete floor, she began CPR.

After what felt like eternity, Alex coughed and spat water and took lungfull of oxygen.

At the same moment, Maggie felt the agonizing pain in her heart dull and start receding. She sagged in relief and took her gasping girlfriend in her arms, desperate to feel her close and alive.

"You held on," she cried, almost disbelievingly.

"I held on," Alex confirmed.

It was a bit of a lie, they both knew. Alex Danvers has been gone. But Maggie brought her back. That was what mattered.

The three women clung to each other; none of them wanted to break physical contact now that they were reunited, now that they were all breathing.

The next hour was a blur as DEO agents filled the place, Alex was transported to HQ and examined by medical while Maggie and Kara were debriefed by J'onn.

Alex had fallen asleep the moment the last doctor had left her room and was already deep in a dreamless slumber when her girlfriend was allowed to see her. The sight of her sleeping girlfriend roused her turmoil again as it was too close of the memory of her lifeless body. She tried to remind herself that Alex was breathing now, tried to follow the peaceful rise and fall of her chest, but it wasn't enough. She had to turn away.

As she looked absently through the medbay window, her mind went back to the unbearable pain she had felt in her chest. She placed her palm where still resided a dull ache. She peeked under the collar of her shirt to see the blue mark marring her brown skin, from her collarbone and downward, disappearing under her bra.

Like every human on this planet, she knew it meant her soulmate had died. They had died while she was frantically searching for her girlfriend. Who was drowning. Who had drowned.

She had heard of stories of people whose soulmate had died and had been resuscitated. The pain and the mark were supposed to be permanent in the exception of those rare instances where their soulmate came back to life.

Her own pain had dulled and she could swear her mark was paler than before.

It didn't take a detective to put two and two together.

"Hey you." Maggie turned around to see her girlfriend awake. God, how she had missed seeing those beautiful eyes.

"Hey..."

"Are you okay?" Because, of course Alex would enquire about her well-being just after being being abducted and almost dying. Typical Badass Danvers.

"Am I okay? Are you kidding? That was really clever, with the whole Navy Seal thing with your pants. What was that?"

"Well, I knew I just had to buy a couple seconds. I knew you were coming."

Maggie didn't tell her that a couple of second hadn't been enough, that Kara and she had came too late.

"You didn't let me finish before, but I, um... I just really have to say it now." Alex rose on her elbows.

"Alex, careful..." Maggie helped her girlfriend to sit up, mindful of her battered body.

"It's okay, it's okay." Alex took a deep, fortifying breath and looked into Maggie's eyes. "Okay. Those firsts that you talked about I want to have them all with you. I never want to stop having firsts with you. I love you, Maggie Sawyer."

"I love you, Alex Danvers."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

God, they probably were having matching dopey smile but they couldn't care less, because they were in love and were loved back. 

"Alex, I have something to tell you. Nothing bad!" she added at the agent's panicked look. "It's just... Just before we rescued you, my chest started to hurt. I... I felt my soulmate die."

"Oh Maggie, I'm so sorry..."

"No, no, sweetie, that's the thing. My soulmate... I'm pretty sure my soulmate's still alive. It stopped hurting as bad when you started breathing again."

"You- you mean?..."

"Yeah, Alex, you. You're my soulmate."

"You know, I'm not surprised. I always felt it, that you were special."

"You're getting soft on me, Danvers?"

"Pshht, like you're not. You're the biggest softie I know. But, yeah, I think we hit our quota of mushy-ness for the day. Help me out of this bed."

"Alex..."

"You know you're not winning this conversation, so just help me."

"I can't believe I found more hard-headed than me and that I love that woman anyway."

"That's why we're soulmates, Babe."

*

Facing Kara, after everything that went down and now that they weren't rushing to save Alex, felt strange. But it was exactly why she had to say it.

"I need to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"I was so afraid of losing her that I wasn't thinking. And I almost..."

"Yeah, but you did the right thing. And that was all you. All I did was remind you of everything you've been telling me the whole time."

"You and me made a pretty good team, didn't we?" Maggie remembered the last time (the first time) she said that to one of a Danvers sisters. Just after Alex had patched her up for the first time. It had been Maggie who had been abducted then. And Agent Danvers had sneaked into the old foundry and into her life and she had saved her in more way than one. Funny how the universe works sometimes.

"Well, we both love her." Love. Yes, they did. And Alex finally had uttered the three words to her, and Maggie had said them back and it had only been a few minutes ago but it felt like they had always been there, a silent, absolute truth between them.

"Yeah." Maggie offered her hand to shake, but Kara shot her an incredulous look.

"What? No, get in here." And Maggie was suddenly wrapped into the strong, warm arms of the Kryptonian and she couldn't help but positively beam.

Kara released her and looked at her seriously. "You're my sister's soulmate, aren't you?" Maggie nodded, still smiling brightly. "Well, if you weren't family before, you sure are now."

Maggie willed herself not to tear up but it was a losing battle. "I don't think you understand how much that means to me, Kara."

"And I don't think you understand how much that means to me, seeing Alex in love and happy and loved. I've seen her sacrifice so much and now she finally has someone who would risk everything to protect her. Don't get me wrong, I would do the same, but I'll always be little sister in her eyes."

"it's a different dynamic. Alex's feel responsible for you so you'll never be equal."

"What are you two talking about?" Alex asked as she sneaked both arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"You." Maggie turned around and caressed Alex's cheek tenderly before giving her a peck.

"Nothing bad I hope."

"All good things, I swear. Okay let's get you home. Maybe I'll manage to make you rest in exchange of cuddles."

"Mmh, sounds like a deal. I love cuddles."

*

They were beyond exhausted when they finally stumbled home. They made their way straight to the bedroom area and Maggie helped Alex sitting on the bed. She turned away to look for nightwear but she was stopped by a hand grabbing her forearm. She turned around again to be met by Alex's pleading eyes.

"Please, I need you."

Maggie sighed. She would be lying if she said she didn't want to make love to her girlfriend all night long but she had to be reasonable. "Alex... We're exhausted. We-"

"No, I know. I know. I just need to feel you, to feel your skin. Please?"

"Okay, but just cuddles."

"Just cuddles."

They helped each other out of their clothes and Alex's breath hitched when she saw the blue mark on her girlfriend's left breast. She touched it with trembling fingers. Emotions she wouldn't be able to name were bubbling in her chest and she felt her throat constrict.

"It's starting to fade, I think. The pain is almost gone now. I'm fine. We're both fine. And safe. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay."

Alex's body shook with the strength of her sobs. Maggie made her best to gather her in her arms while she whimper into the crook of her neck. They cried for a long time, letting go of the fear and the pain and the agony of being separated.

When the last sob had vanished and the tears had started to dry, leaving a salty dryness to the skin behind, they slipped their tired bodies under the covers. Their limbs interlaced; their hands found each other, finger intertwining.

They clung to each other the rest of the night as they fell into slumber at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment to feed the writer ;)
> 
> I'm mx-loar-tev on Tumblr ;)


End file.
